


Soft and Warm

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [15]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jon may be a sweater thief but Martin's a pillow thief, M/M, Post canon, Preemptive Fix-It, This one's pure fluff tho, Y'all get two fics today because my first one was pretty angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: When Martin steals Jon's pillow, Jon has no choice but to use his husband as a pillow instead.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Soft and Warm

When Jon got out of the shower, Martin was already in bed, the blankets wrapped around him. There were two pillows under his head, and Jon’s pillow was nowhere to be seen. Jon tossed his clothes in the hamper and got into bed himself, resting his head on Martin’s chest. 

“Is there a reason I’m being used as a pillow?” Martin asked. 

“You stole mine,” Jon replied. “You left me no choice.” 

“I did not steal your pillow!” Martin protested. “That’s slander!” 

“Is it?” Jon asked. “Then where is my pillow, pray tell, and where did you get the extra one under your head?”

“You can’t accuse me of anything,” Martin said stubbornly. “You have no proof!” Jon chuckled. 

“Right,” Jon said. “Well, I suppose I’ll just have to use you as my pillow, seeing as mine has mysteriously disappeared.”

“We have more pillows in the closet,” Martin said. “You could get one of those.”

“Mmm, no, I don’t think so,” Jon said. “I don’t particularly want to move. Besides, you’re comfy.”

“Am I?” Martin asked. 

“Yes. Very,” Jon replied. Martin hummed happily.

“How’s your book going?” he asked. 

“Well enough, I guess,” Jon said. “I’m almost to the confrontation in the sorcerer king’s tower.”

“Tower?” Martin asked. “Wait, hang on, this isn’t based on the apocalypse, is it?”

“Only a little,” Jon replied. “It’s easier for me to write from life, and the apocalypse translated quite nicely into a dark fantasy setting.”

“Hmm,” Martin said. “Well, let me know if you need any help or anything.”

“Of course,” Jon said. “I love you."

“I love you too,” Martin replied. 


End file.
